


In the Winter

by UglyTunaSandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, angst with an ending lol, it just be like that sometimes :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: The falling of fools who get too close to the sun
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	In the Winter

**Author's Note:**

> i never uploaded this lol. i wrote this months ago

In the winter frost we held hands. You warming me with heat I could never make on my own. 

In the winter we drank hot chocolate, huddled near the heater as you told me stories of home. 

In the winter we shared a bed, you in my arms to hold. You told me to never let go. 

Spring is coming now, and winter snow melts. Yet the change feels too hot to bear. 

Your heat is suffocating. There's no room for air to go. 

It burns brighter than it ever did before, and in the light I can see my burns. 

Flowers bloom, the snow is gone, the sun hangs in the sky. 

But all I can think of as summer comes is how I'm now so cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a baby pinchy pinch. u survived. 
> 
> there's a lot that isnt said here, and it would be cool to hear interpretations :D
> 
> when i wrote it, i was thinking of hinata burning kageyama because he was toxic lol. like, the "yay im so cool with people but im /terrible/ to be in a relationship with" kinda thing. i know that's kinda fucked, all things considered, but i mean....that's what i was thing tho dhaofhdsio that was past jordan, we dont know them. anywho, the way kageyama still pines for him even tho he destroyed him. magnifique hehe. so like, the whole thing of being attracted to the sun cause p-pretty. but then you get close (date) and oh shit the sun is hot af and not in a sexy way.
> 
> there was another thing i thought of, but i wanna hear your thought if you so oblige
> 
> if i think something, or have a hc for a fic, does that make it canon if i wrote this? how does that work? idk, as far as this one in particular, let's not think about it lol. ill explicitly tell you if something is canon, but i dont wanna add shit later. ill do my best to include the canon shit, ya know, /in/ the work. we're not trying to retcon this shit


End file.
